The term “steganography” generally means data hiding. One form of data hiding is digital watermarking. Digital watermarking is a process for modifying media content to embed a machine-readable (or machine-detectable) signal or code into the media content. For the purposes of this application, the data may be modified such that the embedded code or signal is imperceptible or nearly imperceptible to a user, yet may be detected through an automated detection process. Most commonly, digital watermarking is applied to media content such as images, audio signals, and video signals.
Digital watermarking systems may include two primary components: an embedding component that embeds a watermark in media content, and a reading component that detects and reads an embedded watermark. The embedding component (or “embedder” or “encoder”) may embed a watermark by altering data samples representing the media content in the spatial, temporal or some other domain (e.g., Fourier, Discrete Cosine or Wavelet transform domains). The reading component (or “reader” or “decoder”) analyzes target content to detect whether a watermark is present. In applications where the watermark encodes information (e.g., a message or payload), the reader may extract this information from a detected watermark.
A watermark embedding process may convert a message, signal or payload into a watermark signal. The embedding process then combines the watermark signal with media content and possibly another signals (e.g., an orientation pattern or synchronization signal) to create watermarked media content. The process of combining the watermark signal with the media content may be a linear or non-linear function. The watermark signal may be applied by modulating or altering signal samples in a spatial, temporal or some other transform domain.
A watermark encoder may analyze and selectively adjust media content to give it attributes that correspond to the desired message symbol or symbols to be encoded. There are many signal attributes that may encode a message symbol, such as a positive or negative polarity of signal samples or a set of samples, a given parity (odd or even), a given difference value or polarity of the difference between signal samples (e.g., a difference between selected spatial intensity values or transform coefficients), a given distance value between watermarks, a given phase or phase offset between different watermark components, a modulation of the phase of the host signal, a modulation of frequency coefficients of the host signal, a given frequency pattern, a given quantizer (e.g., in Quantization Index Modulation) etc.
The present assignee's work in steganography, data hiding and digital watermarking is reflected, e.g., in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,947,571; 6,912,295; 6,891,959. 6,763,123; 6,718,046; 6,614,914; 6,590,996; 6,408,082; 6,122,403 and 5,862,260, and in published specifications WO 9953428 and WO 0007356 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,449,377 and 6,345,104). Each of these patent documents is hereby incorporated by reference herein in its entirety. Of course, a great many other approaches are familiar to those skilled in the art. The artisan is presumed to be familiar with a full range of literature concerning steganography, data hiding and digital watermarking.
One possible combination of the inventive teaching is a method including: receiving a color image or video; transforming the color image or video signal by separating the color image or video into at least first data representing a first color channel of the color image or video and second data representing a second color channel of the color image or video, where the first data comprises a digital watermark signal embedded therein and the second data comprises the digital watermark signal embedded therein with a signal polarity that is inversely related to the polarity of the digital watermark signal in the first data; subtracting the second data from the first data to yield third data; using at least a processor or electronic processing circuitry, analyzing the third data to detect the digital watermark signal; once detected, providing information associated with the digital watermark signal.
Another combination is a method including: obtaining first data representing a first chrominance channel of a color image or video, where the first data comprises a watermark signal embedded therein; obtaining second data representing a second chrominance channel of the color image or video, the second data comprising the watermark signal embedded therein but with a signal polarity that is inversely related to the polarity of the watermark signal in the first data; combining the second data with the first data in manner that reduces image or video interference relative to the watermark signal, said act of combining yielding third data; using at least a processor or electronic processing circuitry, processing the third data to obtain the watermark signal; once obtained, providing information associated with the watermark signal.
Still another combination is an apparatus comprising: a processor or electronic processing circuitry to control: (a) handling of first data representing a first color channel of a color image or video, where the first data comprises a watermark signal embedded therein; (b) handling of second data representing a second color channel of the color image or video, the second data comprising the watermark signal embedded therein but with a signal polarity that is inversely related to the polarity of the watermark signal in the first data; (c) combining the second data with the first data in manner that reduces image or video interference relative to the watermark signal, the combining yielding third data; (d) processing the third data to obtain the watermark signal; and (e) once obtained, providing information associated with the watermark signal.
Yet another possible combination is a method including: a method including: obtaining first data representing a first chrominance channel of a color image or video signal; obtaining second data representing a second chrominance channel of the color image or video signal; using a processor or electronic processing circuitry, embedding a watermark signal in the first data with a first signal polarity; using a processor or electronic processing circuitry, transforming the second data by embedding the watermark signal in the second data so that when embedded in the second data the watermark signal comprises a second signal polarity that is inversely related to the first signal polarity of the watermark signal in the first data; combining the watermarked first data and the watermarked second data to yield a watermarked version of the color image or video signal, whereby during detection of the watermark signal from the watermarked version of the color image or video signal, the second data is combined with the first data in a manner that reduces image or video signal interference relative to the watermark signal.
Still a further combination is a digital watermarking method comprising: using a programmed electronic processor, modeling a first color ink and a second color ink in terms of CIE Lab values; modulating the values with a watermarking signal; scaling the modulated values in a spatial frequency domain; spatially masking the scaled, modulated values; providing the spatially masked, scaled, modulated values, such values carrying the watermark signal.
Another combination includes an apparatus, comprising: memory for storing: i) a luminance contrast sensitivity function (CSF1), ii) a chrominance contrast sensitivity function (CSF2), and iii) data representing color imagery; and one or more processors configured for: applying the CSF1 and the CSF2 to predict degradation of image areas associated with an application of digital watermarking to the data representing color imagery, in which the CSF1 varies depending on luminance values associated with local regions of the data representing color imagery and in which the CSF1 is used for processing luminance data and the CSF2 is used for processing chrominance data; transforming the data representing color imagery with digital watermark, in which the digital watermarking is guided based on results obtained from the applying including predicted degradation of image areas.
In one implementation the CSF1 varies spatially, perhaps in terms of spatial width. In another implementation, the CSF2 varies spatially in terms of spatial width.
The CSF1 may be applied to predict degradation of image areas produces image blurring as the predicted degradation, in which the CSF1 varies so that relatively more blurring occurs as luminance of a local image region decreases.
In some implementations the digital watermarking is guided based on results obtained from the applying by varying embedding strength across different image areas of the data representing color imagery based on predicted degradation of the different image areas. The predicted degradation of the digital watermarking across the different image areas may include uniform predicted degradation.
The one or more processors may be configured for processing the data representing color imagery with an attention model to predict visual traffic areas.
In other implementations the digital watermarking may be guided based on the results obtained from the predicted visual traffic areas and the predicted degradation of image areas.
In some cases, the chrominance contrast sensitivity function (CSF2) includes a blue-yellow contrast sensitivity function and a red-green contrast sensitivity function.
The CSF2 may vary depending on luminance values associated with local regions of the obtained color image data.
The transforming the data representing color imagery with digital watermarking may embed a machine-readable code into the data representing color imagery. And, in some cases, the imagery comprises video.
Further combinations, aspects, implementations, features and advantages will become even more apparent with reference to the following detailed description and accompanying drawings.